


Movie

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [26]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barb isn't Batgirl yet, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “you’re a nerd. but my favorite nerd.” - Dick&Barbara





	

"C'mon, Barb! It'll be _fun_ !" Dick said, practically hopping around her. She wasn't so sure about that, but it also wasn't like anyone could say _no_ to Robin.

"Where are we going, again?" She asked, letting the 11-years-old drag her through the shopping. She was older than him, but damn it if reining one Dick Grayson in wasn't a _nightmare_.

"To the movies!" He said, giggling and stopping to wait a rush of people move out the way. "There's this new movie about _robots_ , Barb, _robots in space_ ! Everyone is saying it's better than the one they released last year, but I liked that one, so this one is going to be _awesome_ ." He said, with emphasis on the _awesome_ , blue eyes sparkling with energy. She shook her head.

"You're a nerd, you know?" She smiled at his pout. "But you're _my_ nerd." She finished, messing his hair. "Let's go cheer on space robots."

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
